deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreteller Ava
"I'm Sorry, but it wasn't fun for me either, you know." Foreteller Ava is a character from Kingdom Hearts X and is the leader of the Vulpes Union.. Death Battle Ideas *Foreteller Ava vs Aqua Possible Opponents *None History Before Kingdom Hearts X According to Chirithy, Ava was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, The Master. She was assigned her name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, she received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, she established the Vulpes Union to battle the darkness while using her tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Quest 94: Where's Chirithy? Pt. 2 Kingdom hearts X Shortly after the Player arrives in Daybreak Town, Foreteller Ava assigns a Chirithy to assist them and explain the current situation. Quest 1: Prologue This information is based on alternate scenes or materials, and is not considered canon within the overall plot of the series. In Kingdom Hearts χ, the Player is attacked by a Darkside upon arrival, but Ava shows up in person to chase the Darkside back through its Corridor of Darkness, leaving behind the Chirithy. After the Player learns to wield the Keyblade with help from Chirithy, Ava appears from a lane between. She explains the need to defeat Heartless and collect Lux, while noting that there is help in the form of their Union; as if to illustrate the point, a Darkside appears but is quickly dispatched by arriving members of the Union. Before leaving once again, Ava warns that some are seeking to collect the Lux out of greed rather than peace, and entreats the Player to help root out the darkness. Quest 3: Combat 102 As the Player continues to defeat Heartless and retrieve Lux, their Chirithy makes regular reports on their progress to Ava, who occasionally assigns the Player tests of skill in response. Quest 200: Heading Home Pt. 6 Following the demise of Chirithy (2), Ava informs Chirithy that despite the Unions' best efforts, darkness continues to grow in power, leading Chirithy to speculate that there is a traitor among the Foretellers. Quest 250: Heartless Havoc: Fountain Square Having returned from Beast's Castle, Chirithy comes to the Player with a new assignment from Ava: they must hunt down Heartless within the Corridors of Darkness themselves, with only a set of Bracelet of Light to survive exposure to the darkness. Quest 491: Corridor of Darkness Pt. 1 After the Player successfully completes this task, Chirithy reports it to Ava, but questions the wisdom of assigning such a dangerous mission. Ava explains that the darkness continues to spread, unabated, and that the Unions must grow as much as possible and develop a resistance to the darkness in order to survive. Design Foreteller Ava is a girl with light skin who wears a white and blue fox mask and a pink hooded cloak over a white robe, dark grey shirt, and dark grey sash, each with gold embroidering. Her shirt is worn beneath her cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past her wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are light green in coloration. Her name is derived from the Latin word "avaritia", or Greed, which is symbolized by a fox in the Ancrene Wisse. Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:What-If? Combatants